In the recently completed NIDDK-funded project (DK 57439) "Weight Gain in Pregnancy: Staying in the Range," the combined clinical and patient education intervention was more successful in preventing excessive weight gain during pregnancy and postpartum weight retention in low income women than it was in higher income women. Dietary factors appeared to be a mechanism through which the intervention led to the positive outcomes. Little information exists concerning diet and excessive gestational weight gain and postpartum weight retention. Thus, the goal of this proposed project is to elucidate dietary factors that are associated with excessive gestational weight gain and postpartum weight retention using the data collected in two recently completed observational (HD29549) and intervention (DK 57439) studies. More specifically, this project aims primarily to: 1) Identify dietary constituents that are associated with excessive gestational weight gain and postpartum weight retention among women in the observational study (BMHP I), and 2) Identify food patterns that are associated with excessive gestational weight gain and weight retention at one year postpartum in BMHPI. The dietary components of primary interest are fat (% of calories from fat), carbohydrate (glycemic index and glycemic load), and calcium (dairy and non-dairy). The measurements of the dietary components come from a Willett food frequency questionnaire completed during pregnancy, at 6 months and one year postpartum. Data from this source will also be used to create the food intake patterns using factor analysis. Statistical analyses will be conducted to address the research objective. Beyond adding to the understanding of diet and gestational weight gain and postpartum weight retention, the findings of this research will be helpful in increasing the proportion of women who gain an appropriate amount of weight during pregnancy and promoting healthy body weights in women through the childbearing period of their lives. [unreadable] [unreadable]